


Dumpsters

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Creampie, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 1. Victor has 19-inch dick, Yuuri loves to ride him.





	Dumpsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has 19-inch dick, Yuuri loves to ride him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it's _19-inch dick_ in the meme! Even though in truth, it's  _14-inch dick!_
> 
> I, however, was already on the bandwagon  _holyshit 19-inch dick wtf_ and  _wonder how different it is with the dino dildo_.
> 
> Anyway, because I'm an idiot, somehow I already wrote this shit drabble and I'll just throw this stuff to the wild wild AO3.
> 
> ~~I know that fucking 19-inch dick is prolapse waiting to happen, but just pretend Yuuri has _Supermassive Asshole_.~~

Yuuri kisses Victor's dick, leaving trails of saliva around 19-inch of it. It’s a shame that the cock is too big for his hands, the girth of it is much bigger than a soda can and Yuuri can’t fit it in his mouth no matter how hard he tries. 

“Yuuri,” Victor tightens his grip on Yuuri’s hair when Yuuri licks the slit. “Yuuri please—” 

Yuuri hums and then he stops, Victor’s blue eyes look at him in daze as Yuuri crawls into Victor’s lap. He steadies himself on Victor’s shoulder as he puts the cock right before his entrance. “Are you ready Vitya?” He smiles at the dazed nod. “Good, because I’ll ride you so good you can’t think of anything else.” He kisses Victor’s mouth and quickly takes the 19-inch cock inside himself. 

“Oh!” Victor throws his head back, fingers claws on Yuuri’s back because  _Yuuri_ _doesn’t stop_. He rides Victor’s dick so fast it drives him mindless in pleasure. 

“Victor—” Yuuri moans. His ass flexes as he moves and they can see the belly budge on his stomach. His own cock is spurting another more semen as he orgasms. Still, Yuuri has enough stamina that three orgasms won’t stop him to get more. “Do you want to come, Vitya?  _Beg_ _for_ _it.”_  

“Yuuri please—” He whimpers. “Please let me come—” 

“Not yet, Vitya.” He kisses the tears from the flushed cheeks. Victor looks amazing, wrecked and debauched in the best way with his dick inside Yuuri’s ass. “Can you wait for me? Together?” 

“Yes,” Victor shakes as he tries to hold his orgasm and Yuuri marks his neck, littering more purple bruises as a reward. 

It doesn’t take long until Yuuri can feel his cock tightens for another orgasm. He pulls Victor’s hair and whispers to his neck, “come, Vitya.” 

And Victor screams at the bite on his neck—deep enough to draw blood—almost blacks out from his orgasm. He lays on his back, blue eyes watching Yuuri moans on his lap, trembling and beautiful with his cock dripping come and his ass full of Victor’s cock and semen. 

Swaying tiredly, Yuuri drops to Victor’s chest. His uneven breaths match Victor’s as they try to gain their bearings. 

“I think—you’ve fucked my brain out, Yuuri.” 

“So did you,” he nuzzles Victor’s neck. Feeling their come and sweat drying on their bodies but still won’t move. Yuuri does like the feeling of Victor’s come dripping from his ass. 

So does Victor, as his fingers try to keep the come in Yuuri’s ass along with his flaccid cock. 

“Again?” Yuuri asks and laughs when Victor groans.  _He’s just half-joking_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'm gonna continue reading the actual 14-inch dic fic (WHEN WILL THEY FUCK??? ARRRRGGGGHHHHH orz), or write T-rex Victuuri smut, or try to be a responsible human being (unlikely).

**Author's Note:**

> PS. For anyone who knows me, please don't call me out. I'm trying to be anon here. LOL


End file.
